Darkness Rises
by neverraven
Summary: Harry Potter has gone missing. When a dark stranger appears one year later claiming to be a friend no one knows what to think of him. Will Harry Potter ever reveal himself? And where has he been all this time. Pre-OotP. Pairings undecided.
1. Darkness Rises

Summary: Harry Potter has gone missing. When a dark stranger appears one year later claiming to be a friend no one knows what to think of him. Will Harry Potter ever reveal himself? And where has he been all this time.

Pairings?

Timeframe: Starts summer after fourth year.

Disclaimer: I don't own it! I would think that was obvious.

PLEASE READ!

A/N: Pre-OotP, this takes place in the summer after fourth year. So Sirius is still alive and a fugitive unless I write otherwise.

A/N: I read so many fanfic's before I ever started writing. So if you see something that's familiar I'm sorry. If it's yours and you know it tell me and I'll give you credit. I swear it's not on purpose!

8888888888888888888888888888888888

Chapter 1: Darkness Rises

Harry Potter the boy-who-live and supposed savior of the wizarding world sat in a dark corner of a smoldering ruin and he wept. He wept for the family that had hated him and that he had hated in return but mostly he wept because no one had come for him. No one had come to even try to save him.

Voldemort's minions had come and killed his family but had left him alive. But not alone he had been subjected to numerous pain curses and not only the Unforgivable but also cutting curses and numerous others. They had taunted him telling him that he wasn't worthy of death and that he was beneath the dark Lords power not worth the waste of a death curse.

This from the underlings of a man who had been trying to kill him since he was one years old. Well, Harry would show him! He would train, he would learn, and he would finish Voldemort once and for all.

Only Harry didn't know how he would do it. He wouldn't go to Dumbledore. Harry had realized that Dumbledore, for all his good intentions, was only using him. Dumbledore wouldn't give him what he needed, he would coddle him, and give him just enough to feel powerful, but not enough to defeat Voldemort. And he had to defeat him. So what would he do? Harry was lost in dark thoughts, blood running down his face. He was starting to feel faint, blood loss from a few of the cuts that were sure to scar.

While, he sat in this dark ruin, pondering his necessary fate, he didn't notice the soft, almost non-existent footsteps approaching. Harry didn't actually see who those foot steps belonged too. He looked up only to see a figure in a dark cloak and fainted. The figure slowly crouched and checked his pulse. He then gathered up the frail body and in a thick cloud of green smoke disappeared.

8888888888888888888888888888888888

The Order was panicking. Gathered in Dumbledore's, magically enlarged office all shouting with each other and wondering what had happened. Harry Potter savior of the wizarding world was missing, presumed dead.

"Silence! Please!" yelled Dumbledore. "Please, my dear friends. Let me tell you what I know. Yesterday night, while I was at a Ministry meeting, Harry Potter's house was attacked. His relatives were incinerated. Pray to Merlin that they did not burn alive. However, there is no sign of Harry. His body was not found and Severus has informed me that Harry is not in the Dark Lords clutches. Although, he admits that the Dark Lord has lost faith in him and has been withholding information.

"Well, what are we going to do?" Remus ever calm.

Sirius jumped up.

"We have to find him! How did this happen? We have to find Harry!" He was hysterical.

Remus grabed his shoulders and pulled him into tight hold. It quickly turned into a hug as Sirius started sobbing. Remus guided them both to a open couch and sank down on it still holding him tightly. Everyone turned their attention back to Dumbledore who was signaling for attention. But Severus spoke before he could.

"Well, what are we going to do. I personally don't like the boy but he's not a bad child. We should find him."

Dumbledore repiled, "Unfortunately, I don't think there is much we can do." A loud sob from Sirius interuped him. Dumbledore cleared his throat and continued, "I have already tried to locate the tracking charms I had placed on the boy and have got nothing in response. Numerous other such charms have been sent by myself and others on staff and have turned up nothing of Harry's location nor of his health. We will look for him but I'm afraid that with nothing to go on there is very little hope of finding him."

And with that the meeting was over.

Chapter End.

A/N: Ok so don't kill me it's short and I don't know when I can write the next chapter but I'll try to do it soon. Please send me reviews tell me what you thought. I'm more likely to write if I get reviews and if you hated it then tell me what I did wrong! Thanks, Neverraven.

A/N: Also see me profile for newer authors notes and update info.


	2. The Lord, the Lady, and the Master

disclaimer in first chapter

Key to Speech:

"talking"

thoughts

_"Parseltongue"_

**"mind speech"**

* * *

Last Chapter: Harry didn't actually see who those foot steps belonged too. He looked up only to see a figure in a dark cloak and fainted. The figure slowly crouched and checked his pulse. He then gathered up the frail body and in a thick cloud of green smoke disappeared. **&** Dumbledore replied, "….We will look for him but I'm afraid that with nothing to go on there is very little hope of finding him."

Chapter 2: The Lord, the Lady, and the Master

Harry Potter woke up screaming. Pain. There was so much pain. Voldemort had been at it again, he had slaughtered a whole family while Harry was forced to endure the vision. And now there was pain in his awakening. His whole body hurt and he could feel wet sticky things trickling down his forehead. The events of the night before came flooding back to his mind. Now he was scared, looking around he did not know where he was. He found himself in the middle of a large bed and could see a line of bright light coming in under the only door he could see but could not make anything else out because the room was dark.

Deatheaters! They must have come back for him. No, I'm not ready. , Harry thought in despair. Just then he heard someone or multiple someones approaching the door. He tried to back away from it but only succeeded in hitting his sore back against a rather solid headboard. Frantically he searched for something he could defend himself with but found nothing. Harry looked up just in time to see the door open and three figures step in.

They were all very tall and wore long cloaks one red, one green, and one black. They all stopped just inside the doorway giving Harry a chance to get used to the new light. He stared at them fearfully but his curiosity got the better of him and he chanced a look around the room. It was rather large and contained one other bed and three wardrobes. Movement from the direction of the doorway brought his attention back to the tall figures. The red on was moving towards him slowly. Harry tried to push himself back further, wishing he could sink into the headboard and wall behind him.

"Wh-who are you?" he asked fearing the answer but hoping that he was not where he though he was. The red figure stopped in mid-stride and glanced back at the others. The black figure gave a small nod. The red turned back around and slowly removed the heavy hood to reveal a beautiful woman.

**"Those close to me call me Saede" **Harry jumped as the whimsical voice floated into his head. **"Try not to fear us. We only wish to help you. You are hurt. Injured badly. Our magick does not allow us to use spells on those with pure hearts that do not wish us to. Please may I heal your wounds?"**

Harry couldn't help but feel safe and comforted by her lovely voice and presence. He nodded.

**"You were unconscious so long. I'm sorry but it is beyond even my abilities to heal the worst cuts without leaving scars behind.",**Saede thought to Harry sorrow filling he mind voice. She sent comforting thoughts as she started to heal him. She reached up and placed her hands over his forehead, her hands glowed red and Harry could feel his headache lessening and the sharp pain, that had been residing along his forehead and right cheek, cease. Harry watched her face as she healed him. He noted her sorrowful look when she healed his forehead and the way her gaze lingered on it, but he didn't know what to think of it. Saede continued, moving her hands slowly down and over his body. When she came to a tear in his sleeve and the deep gash that resided there, Harry watched in amazement as the gash closed, leaving behind a long white scar on his already pale skin.

It took her a little over ten minutes to finish, top to toes, she even asked him to roll over so she could heal the cuts on his back. After she was done she asked him if she had missed anything. He shook his head.

The figure in the green cloak came forward and passed her a large black bowl. Saede removed a wet cloth from it and tried to wash the now dried blood off his face. Harry stopped her taking the cloth.

"I feel fine now. I think I can do it myself, thank you." Saede nodded. As Harry washed his face, the green figure removed his hood and stepped closer to the bed.

"Harry, I am Nied." he had a cool voice that sounded meant for laughter.

"It's nice to meet you." Harry said still uncertain of how to act. "Why am I here? I'm not ungrateful but why help me?"

"Because help is what you needed." A deep voice came from the last figure startling Harry. The man in the black cloak stepped forward removing his hood. The other two moved to the side making room for him. "and it is your destiny to defeat Voldemort. You are here so that we can train you."

"Train?"

"Yes, train. Training was what you were wishing for when I found you was it not?"

Harry nodded in answer to this question.

"Well then, Lady Saede, Lord Nied, and I will help you. We'll train you in magic, potions, weapons, healing, and history. You'll become strong."

Harry nodded again. This was exactly what he had been wanting and now he had it. "Sir? What is your name?" He asked.

"Master Donovan Enos. Now Harry I suggest you get some sleep tomorrow your training starts." Donovan turned to Saede and asked, "Is it alright if Harry takes your bed? I'll conjure you a new one if you like." Harry didn't hear Saede answer but Donovan continued as if she had. "Thank you Saede. What color would you like this time?" Again Harry didn't hear her answer but Donovan waved his hand and conjured a third bed next to the one Harry was sitting in. The bed was a pale shade of lavender. Donovan look up at Saede and told her "Your welcome!"

"Why..." Harry started to ask but Nied asked and answered it for him.

"Why doesn't she speak out loud? She's deaf and mute but her mind speech abilities make up for it and anything you mean for her or everyone to hear gets directed to her as a thought."

"Oh."

**"Yes, now Harry we should all do as Donovan suggested and go to sleep."**

"Wait there is still only three beds." Harry said confused, "Do only two of you sleep in this room?"

"No, we all sleep in here. Two of us are more than friends." Nied said putting an arm around Donovan.

"Sleep Harry." Donovan said turning with Nied toward the bed on far wall.

**"Does it bother you?" **Saede asked. Harry shook his head. He decided to try something and instead of answering out loud he thought his answer.

**"It just wasn't what I expected."**He sent.

Saede smiled, and then she turned around and sat on her new bed pulling the curtains closed. **"Sleep Harry."**

And sleep Harry did.

End Chapter.

A/N: Ok well that took me a long time to write for how short it is. I just can't bring myself to write all about his training. I think it would get boring. Next chapter I'll probably jump ahead a lot and get to the part where he returns to Hogwarts. I don't know. Help! Do you want to know more about my there OC's or should I just get on with it? Ok so feed back is welcome and really needed. I'm pathetic I know.

Thanks to Cmon who was the only one to review. I think I'll take your suggestion (if I add a relationship at all).


	3. Black Smoke

Disclaimer in first chapter

**jpthug12:** I'll think about it. Thanks for reviewing I hope you keep reading.

Key:

"speech"

**"mind speech"**

_"parseltongue"_

thoughts

Pronouncations:

Saede: Say-Dee

Nied: Need

Y'arman: Are-Man (the y is silent)

* * *

Last Chapter: A deep voice came from the last figure startling Harry. The man in the black cloak stepped forward removing his hood. The other two moved to the side making room for him. "….it is your destiny to defeat Voldemort. You are here so that we can train you."

Chapter 3: Black Smoke

Lady Saede watched as a sword was handled expertly, cutting away at magically conjured opponents. The handler was an expert, a master, the sword flashing so fast it was hard to see.

As the sword started to slow down, Lady Saede started clapping. **"Very good! Donovan was right when he said you were ready."**

Harry Potter turned around sheathing his favorite sword and banishing his opponents. Thank you, Saede.

Saede didn't answer but only gazed at the 18 year old, young man he had become. Her eyes traveled first to the horrible scar on his face. Not the one that he had had all his life but the one he had acquired the night Donovan had found him. It ran from the left side of his hairline over his cursed scar, effectively masking it, through his eyebrow and down his right cheek just missing his eye. She had been sorrowful the night she had healed his face and first seen the scar she had had no choice but to leave behind. However, it did nothing to ruin his handsome face, if only making him slightly more foreboding. Her eyes traveled next to his long black hair that flowed down his shoulders to his mid back. Then down his well muscled, shirtless chest, and the rest of his strong, lean body. She again was sorrowful that this wonderful boy, now young man had had to go through so much. The scar on his face and the numerous other scars that he bore would always remind him of what had happened. Not that he would let himself forget his own destiny.

"I hope I don't let him down." he continued out loud even thought he had surpassed Saede in his mind speech abilities.

"You won't" said Donovan stepping into the room with Nied no far behind. "Now, Harry I think it is time that you received your true name. The name that you were meant for and that was always meant for you. It will give you your new identity..."

" and give me the power to hide my identity and powers from others." Harry finished interrupting. "You keep telling me and I would just like to find it so I may join with it."

Donovan inclined his head, "Then I see no more reason to detain you. Let us begin." He took Nied's hand, who in turn took Saede's, who took Harry's, who finished the circle by taking up Donovan's other hand. They all sat down and began a deep meditation. Donovan had been over this with Harry many times and Harry did not wish to let him down.

Deep into the trance names started to flash across his subconscious mind. None of them seemed right, he kept searching. And then he had it. "Adrian Darnell" he whispered. He shuddered, feeling more himself than ever before. He said it again feeling it's newness but knowing it was meant for him. He released the hands holding his and opened his eyes to see all three of his teachers watching him.

"And what does it mean Adrian?" Donovan asked.

"Dark…" Harry paused searching himself for the meaning of his new last name. "from the hidden place. Dark from the hidden place!" Harry looked to Donovan questioning him.

"All names have meaning Adrian. Some meanings are more fitting than others and I think this fits you quite well. Dark does not mean evil and this place is well hidden in time and space. The name has chosen you well wear it with pride."

"May I ask what your names mean?" Harry asked.

Donovan nodded, "My name comes to mean 'Dark Warrior'."

Harry turned to Nied. "My full name means 'Needed Light'."

**"And my name means 'Princess of the Calm'. I never have understood the princess part." **Saede turned to glare at Nied who had started snickering at her names meaning. Donovan hit him playfully over the head.

"Stop it. We can't always know the meaning to everything. And you're detracting from Adrian's naming." Nied stopped snickering thought it looked as if it took some effort. "Well, Adrian." said Donovan turning to Harry. "It's time for you to fulfill your destiny. Good Luck."

Saede, and Nied embraced Harry and said their goodbyes. **"Remember it's only been a year in your world compared to the four you spent with us and we are always here for you, you will see us again. Now go! And don't forget Lona." **Saede sent her last farewell and Harry was gone leaving behind a cloud of black smoke that soon dissipated. At the same time small clouds of smoke were dissipating all over the castle leaving behind empty spaces where Harry's belongings had resided.

* * *

A year after the disappearance of Harry Potter the great hall of Hogwarts was once again filled with students for the welcoming feast. The sorting was just ending with a boy named Derek Y'arman being placed in Slytherin.

Dumbledore stood up to say his piece looking over the tables. His gaze came to rest on Hermione Granger and Ron Weasly, both looked much better than they had last year directly after Harry had been declared missing by the Ministry.

They were talking to Dean and Seamus about Sirius's appointment as assistant DADA teacher.

Peter Petegrew had been captured last summer by Aurors investigating Pivet Drive. They had found him sneaking about in the bushes and Sirius had been cleared the very next day. Hermione and Ron only wished Harry was there to have seen his Godfather free. They refused to believe that he was dead and had promised each other not to give up hope.

Incidentally Harry's disappearance had brought them closer together and they had finally admitted feelings for one another. This had lead to them become quiet a bit more than best friends in there fifth year.

The whole hall quieted and Dumbledore said his usual beginning of the year speech and was about to sit down when the main doors to the great hall opened to reveal a tall figure in a black cloak, hood obscuring his face.

Harry took a deep breath, steeled himself, and removed his hood. Silence in the hall was broken by a few quiet gasps. No one recognized him but his scares and dark appearance were startling none the less. All of the students were now turned to watch him and the teachers all had their wands steadily pointed in his direction.

Harry raised his hands out to the sides to show that he had no wand. Not that he needed one but the teachers didn't know that. Nor did they need to know about the veritable arsenal that he had stored on his person that included a wand, that he could have in his had in a second, if he really wanted it.

"I've not come here to harm anyone. I'm sorry I had not realized that I would be interrupting the welcoming feast." Harry's voice rang through the great hall.

"Who are you stranger? We do not know you as friend." Snape said menacingly.

"Yes indeed." said Dumbledore not lowering his wand.

"Adrian Darnell, could we perhaps speak in a more private room Headmaster?" said Harry gesturing around the room indicating the students. Dumbledore looked at Severus his gaze asking if he knew this young man for a death eater. Severus shook his head indicating he did not recognize the face nor the voice of this young stranger.

Dumbledore returned his gaze to Harry and nodded. "This way." he said indicating the side door that lead to a small office. "Let the feast begin!" Dumbledore said allowing the food to appear before he turned to leave. Harry followed as Dumbledore swept from the room followed by Snape, Remus Lupin the DADA teacher, and Sirius. The only things that followed Harry were eyes and the remaining teacher's wands.

Chapter End.

A/N: So what do you think better? R&R please!


	4. Truthful

Disclaimer in first chapter.

Key to Speech:

"talking"

thoughts

_"Parseltongue"_

**"mind speech"**

A/N: Just a reminder. Harry's been gone 1 year in the wizarding world. It's been 4 years for Harry. This would be his 6th year and he would be 15 but because of the time difference Harry is 18. 18 you got that. Good. Now on with the show.

* * *

Last Chapter: Harry followed as Dumbledore swept from the room followed by Snape, Remus Lupin the DADA teacher, and Sirius. The only things that followed Harry were eyes and the remaining teacher's wands.

Chapter 4: TRUTHFUL

Harry followed Dumbledore and the other teachers into the small office. He could tell that this was going to be harder than he thought it would be. His heart was screaming to jump into Sirius's arms and tell him it was Harry, ask him how long he had been free, and never leave again. However, his mind knew it wasn't a good idea; it would be easier to fulfill his destiny if no one knew who he was. But why he was here, that he could tell them, to a point.

"Now Mr. Darnell why are you here?" Dumbledore asked stopping behind the desk in the center of the room. Sirius and Remus were standing at the edge of the desk and Snape had stopped just inside the door. Harry didn't really like him at his back so he moved to the side of the room to lean up against the wall before he answered with his own question.

"Do you trust the other men in this room?" He knew the answer would be yes. He also knew that saying what he wished to say would be foolish if he didn't already know the men in the room.

"Yes." Dumbledore gave the expected response.

"Very well, I wish to join the fight against Voldemort." this gained him sharp looks from all four wizards.

"Then why not become and auror or join the ministry, why come to us?" Remus asked the first necessary question.

"I'm not qualified."

"Then how do you expect to help?" Snape's biting tone startled Harry though he didn't show it. Harry turned his head to face Snape.

"I said I wasn't qualified. That doesn't mean I couldn't do the job. Let's just say that my schooling was a bit unorthodox." Snape just glared at him so Harry turned back to Dumbledore. "I don't have a diploma so the aurors wouldn't take me. I didn't even try. Besides you are the real power behind the fight against Voldemort. The Ministry is just running scared."

"If you truly wish to help, we must be sure of your motives." Dumbledore responded, "Would you submit to questioning under truth serum?"

Harry's pause was long enough to put the other men on edge.

"I would but with conditions."

"Conditions?" asked Dumbledore. Harry could se caution in his eyes and it looked foreign. Almost like it didn't get along with his customary twinkle.

"Yes, conditions, I would ask that you only question the relevant. Leave my family and childhood out of it."

The wheels in Dumbledore's head were turning, trying to assess if that information would change the outcome of the questioning. He came to a decision.

"Very well, however may I inquire as to why?"

"My past was painful; I will leave it at that."

Dumbledore nodded his acceptance and signaled Snape who nodded and left, presumably to retrieve a truth potion. Uncomfortable silence settled over the room as they waited. Harry remained with his back to the wall still arguing with himself that revealing his identity would be dumb no matter how happy Sirius would be.

When Snape returned he gestured for Harry to sit down and he did, reluctantly. He didn't appreciate being in the center of the room. He opened his mouth allowing a few drops of the potion to be poured on his tongue. The others waited for the potion to take effect while Harry secretly struggled to gain some control.

Dumbledore began, "Now what is your full name?"

Harry wasn't immune by any means but he managed to fudge it a little.

"Adrian James Darnell.", his new name with his given middle name.

Snape sneered Why is everyone named James, he thought and asked instead, "Where do your allegiances lie?"

"I have no allegiances"

Dumbledore and Snape exchanged looks and then Snape rephrased his question, "Who do you fight for or against?"

"I fight for no one but myself, I fight against the Dark Lord Voldemort."

Snape blanched at the use of his master's name but continued with the questioning.

* * *

Sometime later the serum had begun to wear off and it was evident in the nature of Harry's answers. He was becoming more opinionated, less detached.

Dumbledore rushed in one last question as it wore off completely.

"Do you like lemon drops?"

Harry put a frown on his face, "I'm sad to say that I'm unsure. It's been a while since I've had the opportunity to taste one."

He smiled when as expected Dumbledore offered him a tin of candies. He took on and savored the flavor.

"Not my favorite but yes I do like lemon drops."

Dumbledore took one for himself popping it into his mouth with apparent joy and moved to offer one to the other wizards in the room. Remus and Sirius each took one knowing it was hopeless. Severus however, stopped Dumbledore with an inquiry before her could be offered one of the infernal candies.

"If he is to stay here at Hogwarts he will need a cover. What do you have in mind?"

Dumbledore smiled and Snape scowled kicking himself internally for not just taking a candy. He could imagine what Dumbledore had in mind.

"You're quite right." Dumbledore responded on a singsong voice, "Severus, my dear boy, meet your new assistant!"

* * *

Harry sat quietly and let Snape argue with Dumbledore. He wasn't sure who he wanted to win. Certainly he was capable, he had learned to love potions and wouldn't mind living in the dungeons which working with Snape would entail. However, was working with Snape worth it?

He pulled himself out of his musings, feeling eyes on him. Dumbledore was still working on Snape and Harry raised his gaze to look into Sirius's eyes. Sirius looked away and Harry decided he could work with Snape. If only because it would keep him farther way from his friends and the temptation to tell. Standing he made his opinion known.

"I'm sure the position would be agreeable. If it would please Professor Snape he may test my abilities."

Snape swallowed the scathing remark he had been about to say and instead asked a series of Advanced Potions questions. Each one was answered with complete, precise answers. Harry never once hesitated or stumbled.

Chapter End.

A/N: R&R please. And I'd appreciate anyone pointing out any mistakes I made, thanks.


	5. Rooming with Snakes

Disclaimer in first chapter.

Key to speech:

"Speech"

Thoughts

"_Parseltongue"_

"**mind speech"**

Pronounciations:

Cazzair: Say-ss-Hair

8888888888888888888888888888888888888

Last Chapter: "Severus, my dear boy, meet your new assistant!"

Chapter 5: Rooming With Snakes

Harry turned to the portrait on the dungeon wall as Snape left down the corridor.

After he had answered all of his questions correctly Snape had been forced to accept 'Adrian' as his assistant. Snape had left the office in a huff, hardly allowing Harry time to gather himself and follow.

Enough time had passed that the feast had ended and the students were in their common rooms. They met no one in the corridors and Snape left Harry in front of this portrait with instructions to set a password.

Studying the portrait he realized it was quite apt. A large serpent slithered around at the feet of a man that Harry recognized as Salazar Slytherin.

"_Hello"_ he hissed in parseltongue. The portrait Salazar's head snapped up in surprise.

"_A Speaker, it's been a long time since I've talked to anyone. Let alone a fellow parseltonge."_ He paused to look Harry over. _"I assume you'll be living in the rooms beyond?"_

Harry nodded.

"_Then I shall look forward to conversing with you another time, your password?"_

Harry hissed, _"Darkness Rises"_

Salazar nodded and swung inward.

Harry stepped into a room that hadn't been used in years. I'll clean it tomorrow. He thought and contemplated the three doors on the opposite side of the room. Checking he discovered that one was a bathroom, one was firmly locked from the other side, and the other contained an old bed frame. Taking out his wand he transformed it into a low Queen sized bed.

He was asleep as soon as his head hit the pillows.

8888888888888888888888888888888888888

Harry woke, promptly hitting the floor having forgotten where he was. He then began cursing whoever had woken him up with their incessant knocking.

After dusting himself off he hurried to the door in just his boxers. He only stopped long enough to grab his wand. He always felt safer when he had it on him, he'd made it himself from the bark of a death tree and the fang of a basilisk.

When he finally opened the door he found Remus with his hand raised to knock again.

Harry silent wished he had took the time to get dressed, noticing Remus studying his scars. He put on his best 'I'm not bothered at all by my appearance, now what do you want?' look, and cleared his throat when Remus didn't say anything.

Prompted Remus said in a rush, "When Severus showed up to breakfast without you I volunteered to come get you."

"Thank you, but I doubt I'll be eating breakfast in the Great Hall very often."

Remus nodded and continued. "Severus told me that you had today to get settled in and that he would expect you for his first potions class with the Slytherins and Gryffindors." Peering around Harry he looked startled to see a still dark and dirty room. "Would you like any help with your rooms?"

Noticing Remus's gaze Harry glaced behind himself. He shook his head, "No, I'm sure I'll manage."

Remus nodded and turned and left.

Harry shut the portrait after a quick good morning to Salazar and his pet snake Cazzair.

He went back to the bed room and got dressed then started in on the room. Casting cleaning spells and decorating as best he could. Summoning his belonging, that appeared in a cloud of Black Smoke from wherever they had gone after he left Donovan's castle.

His pet snake Lona, a large black mamba gave him and irritated look. He quickly apologized for not summoning her sooner explaining about the questioning he had undergone and the disaster of a room he had fixed.

She wasn't happy but forgave him. She slithered off to curl up on his bed when he asked where she had ended up refusing to answer his question.

Harry unpacked his belongings. Enlarging his shrunken wardrobe and placing it in the corner of the bedroom. He thought to himself, Taking the whole piece of furniture is so much easier than packing and unpacking clothes. He did a similar trick with his potions cabinet and book cases. He then transfigured a few spare quills into comfortable furniture. This included a couch and armchair to sit in front of the fireplace he had discovered behind the cobwebs.

When he was finally happy the room was mostly decorated in black, green, and beige with soft leather furniture and a merry blaze in the fire place.

8888888888888888888888888888888888888

Harry was laying sideways in one of his new armchairs, half asleep with Lona curled up on his chest when the previously locked door opened. Harry was immediately alert but upon recognizing the distinct footfalls decided to ignore Snape until he spoke.

"Where have you been all day?" the tone in Snape's voice gave the impression that Harry had been expected somewhere.

"Where does that door lead?" Harry asked tilting his head back over the arm of the chair and indicating the door Snape had entered from.

"As my apprentice your rooms are connected directly to mine. Now, where have you been?"

"I had the impression that I had the day to settle in so I decorated my room. Do you like it?"

To Harry's surprise Snape actually looked around and considered the question. Harry nearly fell out of his chair when he nodded approvingly and moved to study his bookcases and potions cabinet.

"It's quite acceptable."

Watching Snape walk around the room upside down was giving Harry a headache so he sat up. This dumped Lona abruptly into his lap. She gave a loud displeased hiss scolding him for forgetting her again.

Snape turned quickly from his position at the cabinets and was shocked to see what was happening. From his point of view it looked as if 'Adrian' was about to be attacked by a very dangerous snake.

"Stay still Adrian" Snape warned in a calm voice.

"Why?" Harry asked looking up quizzically. Upon realizing what Snape thought he ran his hand down Lona's back murmuring a few soothing words of English he knew she would understand. He immensely enjoyed the shocked look on Snapes face as he introduced him to his pet, Lona the black mamba.

"You're aware that snake could kill you with one bite?"

"Yes"

"How did you manage to acquire such a snake?" the words 'and live through it' were heard though he didn't speak them.

"Trial and error. And lots of training. I got her young so she won't try to bite me anymore."

After hearing this Snape turned and left abruptly.

Harry lay back chuckling softly. He hissed a thank you to Lona for apparently shocking Snape out of whatever he had come to do.

Chapter End.

Thanks to: henriette, VFPC, Vater VonMelkor, cocopops, Gohan00, posson2009, and galandro-83, HarrySlytherin Son, nycbdancer, Psychoangel, Shadow00. hunterdragon, Kei Ikari, Storyreader101, Lucy, Nick, Fire Elementalist, angel or darkness, pandas rule the world, never odd or even.

A/N: I'm sorry for no answering each one of you but I figure if I write instead of reply we'll all be happier. I will answer any questions to the best of my abilities in my authors notes so keep reviewing and asking. Thanks.

A/N: Don't expect a new chapie too soon. It's taken up to a year before. I'll try not to let it go that long but no promises, Neverraven


	6. Roy G Biv

Disclaimer in first chapter.

A/N: My chapters are short and my plot seems slow but I promise the next chapter will get going. I just don't know how long till I get it done. I bet some people are ready to strangle me for how long this chappie took to get up. But at least it's here. : )

A/N: Just a reminder. Harry's been gone 1 year in the wizarding world. It's been 4 years for Harry. This would be his 6th year and he would be 15 but because of the time difference Harry is 18. 18 you got that. Good. Now on with the show.

88888888888888888888888888

Key to Speech:

"Speech"

Thoughts

"_Parseltongue"_

"**mind speech"**

A/N: Just a reminder. Harry's been gone 1 year in the wizarding world. It's been 4 years for Harry. This would be his 6th year and he would be 15 but because of the time difference Harry is 18. 18 you got that. Good. Now on with the show.

**88888888888888888888888888888888888**

Pronunciations:

Y'arman- Are-Man (the Y is silent)

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

**Last Chapter:** Harry lay back chuckling softly. He hissed a thank you to Lona for apparently shocking Snape out of whatever he had come to do.

**Chapter 6: Roy G. Biv**

When Harry reached the potions class room the door was still locked and no one was inside. He studied the locking spells and quickly disabled them along with the alarms. After he had slipped inside he reapplied the spells and settled down to wait.

When he heard Snape coming he cast a heavy notice-me-not spell over himself. He watched Snape arrange some papers on his desk and start marking them. Harry had to smile when Snape cursed himself for setting so much summer homework. After fifteen minutes or so Harry could hear students approaching and watched Snape get up and leave through a side door. He now understood how Snape always managed to sweep into the room just as the last students arrived. The Professor's carefully planed act certainly did have the desired effect suitably impressing and instilling fear into his class.

It was disheartening to see how few first year Slytherins and Gryfindors there were compared to previous years. Once what seemed like most of the class filed in Harry removed his notice-me-not spell when he thought no one was looking. However one person had seen him.

A small Slytherin in the back stared at Harry after he seemingly appeared out of thin air. Harry motioned for him to be quiet hoping he would go along with him and to his relief the small boy gave him a grin and turned studiously forward.

As was his custom Professor Snape swept in barking instructions almost immediately and didn't turn around until he had written instructions on the board. He was rather unhappy since he had not seen his new apprentice enter while he was waiting for all of the students. He was going to have a word with him as soon as this class ended.

"Now gather your ingredients and start brewing" He said as he turned. "You…" He noticed Adrian in the back. How the hell did he get in here? The door didn't open after I entered. He thought almost immediately picking up his sentence again not letting his surprise show. "will be brewing a color changing potion, called the Roy G. Biv potion after it's creator, it's used to dye fabric so don't go fooling around. I'll not have blue or red students in my class."

The students scurried to obey him and Snape strode to the back of the class. Harry kept his face blank fighting the urge to smirk at Snapes barely disguised bewilderment. This was exactly why he had snuck into the room early just to see the Potions Master a little unbalanced.

"You certainly command your classes respect." Harry said as Snape reached him.

Severus wanted to ask about his appearance Harry could tell but ever faithful to his image spoke barely disguised instructions in an scathing voice. "I assume you know how to brew the Roy G. Biv potion. I expect you to help the students they are brewing the blue and red versions."

Harry nodded and moved off down the isle to talk to the small Slytherin that had kept his appearance quiet. He was amused to see the first year staring rather unhappily at his potions book.

"Need help?" he said coming up behind him. The first year startled and looked up hopefully.

"Yeah" he said and upon recognizing Harry, "How did you appear like that? I can't believe you surprised Prof. Snape. Who are you?"

"Whoa slow down." Harry smiled at the curious babble the student had erupted in and how he tacked on perhaps one of the more important questions last. "My name is Adrian and I'm here to help your class. I'm surprised you noticed that Severus was surprised you must be very perceptive. What's your name?"

"I'm Derek, my mom always say's I'm too perceptive for my own good!"

"Nice to meet you Derek and thank you for helping me surprise the professor. Now how 'bout you ask me a potions question?"

"I think I understand how to do it it's just I can't read Prof. Snape's handwriting and I can't find the Roy G. Biv Potion in my book."

Harry looked up at the board examining the elegant cursive that would be considered a little hard to read for a first year. "You'll get used to it." He assured him, "But till you learn to read Severus's Handwriting I'll tell you a secret. Most potions have other names more commonly used than the originals and the Roy G. Biv potion is also the common Rainbow potion which I believe is on page 23. Make sure you read the directions carefully so that you brew the Red or Blue version."

Derek thanked him and Harry moved off helping other students as he went. He focused on both classes but found that the Gryffindor seemed to be in need of more help and noticed Snape only helping Slytherins. So he changed his focus to mostly Gryffindor and found himself cursing some of the stupid things they did.

Near the end of class a Gryffindor left her potion and headed in the direction of the storage room. Harry immediately headed towards her potion calling her to come back. This was a critical point in this potion it had to be kept stirred, but her cauldron was on the other side of the room and she was ignoring him.

The potion exploded and the caldron tipped spilling the Roy G. Biv potion all over Derek Y'arman, who immediately became a sickly yellow color. This was not good. Since they were brewing red and blue both primary colors Derek's new complexion meant that something had been wrong with the potion.

Snape was immediately cleaning up the potion before it stained his whole dungeon and yelled for Harry to take Derek to the Hospital Wing.

"I'm fine really could you just change my color back?" Derek protested as Harry pulled him out of the Dungeons. He could also hear Snape berating the female Gryffindor who had left her cauldron.

By the time they got to the Hospital Wing Derek had stopped protesting his health and was stumbling behind Harry.

"Who are you? What happened to this poor student?" Madam Pomfrey came bustling forward.

"He had a run in with a misbrewed Roy G. Biv." Harry said ignoring her first question. Hadn't Dumbledore informed the staff about me? He thought, I suppose I'll have to make an appearance at dinner tonight so people will stop questioning me.

"What color were they brewing?"

"Red or Blue"

"And he turned yellow!" She exclaimed bustling about checking Derek over. "Here drink this." She said handing a potion to Derek and a large glass of water. "This potion will make sure you don't get color poisoning and the water will dilute the yellow so it can be removed."

"But that will dilute the potion you just gave him too." Harry said taking the glass of water and setting it too the side.

"I can't very well leave him this color. What do you suggest?"

Harry smiled and pulled out his wand. He muttered a spell under his breath and waved his wand at Derek. The yellow immediately started to fade and to Madam Pomfrey's surprise disappear completely.

Harry then swept out of the room with Madam Pomfrey gaping at him. He could here her start asking Derek questions after he was out of sight.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

A/N: My friends have greatly saddened me. They didn't know who (or should I say what) Roy G. Biv was. I must admit I gave you more clues but let me know whether you know about Roy G. Biv or not.

Thanks to everyone who reviewed. It's been a long time since I updated but what can I say, I try.

Anyways I can't answer each of you but I can anwer question.

First off: Just a reminder. Harry's been gone 1 year in the wizarding world. It's been 4 years for Harry. This would be his 6th year and he would be 15 but because of the time difference Harry is 18. 18 you got that. I know I put this twice at the beginning and now again but people get confused so I'm saying it again.

Second: not sure how long it will be. I didn't really think this story out before I started writing. That's why it takes me so long to update I'm not following a plan I'm just pulling plot out of my ass.

**Third: **I will not make it Ginny/Harry unless an amazing amount of people ask for it. I tend to dislike that pairing (though I have read some good ones so I'm not completely dissing it. just ginny seems like she should be the protective sister) and doubt since there are protests from some reviewers that it'll happen. I'm not sure what I'll write in, as I said I'm pulling this all out of my ass. I read a little bit of everything on FFN so a slash plot has as much chance of making it way into my story as a hetro one. I just haven't picked yet and I'm very open to suggestions. I'm keeping tally on what's suggested (what people want and don't want) and I might just go along with the crowd, I might not. Who knows. shrugs right now I'm not sure harry with have a love interest, however snape/saede sounds fun. Maybe her mystical calm is just what he needs? Let me know if you agree. Who knows how I'll feel by the time the next chappie is done. Everything could change completely.


End file.
